Volveré
by Chicasinmiedo
Summary: Hay veces en la vida en que tomamos dificiles decisiones, pero cuando se trata de salvar al amor de nuestra vida, podemos llegar a hacer lo imposible. ¡Oh, por los dioses! ¿Si Hipo no la iba a salvar, quien sería?


**EY, AMIGOS ¿QUÉ TAL ESTÁIS? YO MUY BIEN, ESPERO QUE VOSOTROS TAMBIÉN. PODÉIS QUITAR LOS CARTELES DE "SE BUSCA". SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO LA ESPERA, PERO ESTA HISTORIA SE RESISTÍA SALIR DE MI CABEZA.**

**POR CIERTO, FELIZ DÍA DE LOS DRAGONES (LO SÉ, ME HE RETRASADO XD)**

**PERO BUENO, YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ Y NO TENGO NADA MÁS QUE DECIR…**

**¡LEER Y DISFRUTAD!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7: UNA BUSQUEDA, UN REENCUENTRO Y UN ÚLTIMO SUSPIRO.

Mema por primera vez en muchos años, estaba siendo atacada por Alvin y sus hombres. Los cuales habían sido desterrados de la isla tiempo atrás, por motivos que Estoico "El inmenso", prefería no hablar.

La gran parte de los Renegados, estaban luchando contra los aldeanos y sus fieles dragones. Pero a Alvin, no se le veía por ninguna parte.

Hipo y Astrid sobrevolaban la aldea intentado buscar a sus amigos y el jefe de la aldea. Unas flechas disparadas desde las ballestas de los enemigos, silbaban a través del aire directas hacia ellos. Desdentado y Tormenta dispararon contra las flechas, convirtiéndolas en ceniza.

No podían quedarse más tiempo en esa zona, allí eran un blanco fácil de impresionar y los Renegados estaban consiguiendo refuerzos por mar. Los jinetes rodearon la flota sin ser vistos, que para su suerte estaba movilizándose hacia la dirección contraria a la que iban ellos. Pasado el peligro, los jinetes revisaron las calles externas de la aldea. No encontraron nada que les pudiera dar alguna pista sobre el paradero de Estoico, y era muy posible que en la academia no estuviera. Volvieron al centro, donde estaba la mayor parte de la población vikinga luchando por proteger su pueblo.

Fuertes alaridos de batalla, levantaron la curiosidad de los jinetes y se aproximaron con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos. Detectaron una silueta de un enorme hombre que luchaba en la batalla con su fiel compañero de armas. Los dos guardaban las espaldas de unos jóvenes jinetes y sus dragones que también luchaban fuertemente con maestría, reflejando todo su entrenamiento y dedicación con sus dragones durante tantos años.

Desdentado y Tormenta volvieron a abrir fuego contra los enemigos. No fue una muy buena idea, ya que otros Renegados intentaron atacarlo por detrás y atraparlos en una grandes redes para hacerles caer. Estoico, al ver que su hijo había regresado a la aldea, fue el primero en ayudarles. Aprovechó que dos Renegados estaban detrás de él y lo suficientemente cerca, para golpearles la cabeza uno con el otro y cayeron desmayados al suelo. Los demás enemigos que aun estaban en pie, al ver la grandeza y fuerza que imponía el jefe de la tribu, se retiraron para no acabar como sus compañeros

-¿Estáis todos bien?- preguntó Estoico relajando los hombros.

-Yo sí- dijo Bocón antes de dejar inconsciente a un Renegado que no había conseguido escapar a tiempo- Aficionados…

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- interrumpió Hipo.

-¿En serio no lo ves?- preguntó burlón Chusco.

-Ahora en serio- continuó- ¿Cómo nos han podido atacar por sorpresa?

-Son demasiados barcos. Sigilosos y mortíferos- afirmó Patapez- Un acorazado de escudos que recubren y protegen sus cascos, y potentes catapultas que pueden lanzar proyectiles a grandes distancias- añadió.

Hipo ordenó todo acontecimiento: Mema estaba en llamas. Los Renegados se habían retirado, pero no se sabía con certeza si habían abandonado la isla. Y lo más importante, no tenían un plan de contraataque.

-Bocón ¿Sabes si los Renegados han saqueado la herrería?

-No lo sé, Hipo. Pero esperemos que no hayan tocado mis preciosidades.

-Hipo ¿En que estas pensando?- preguntó Astrid.

-Sí consigo ir hasta la herrería, podría coger mi escudo. Eso nos ayudaría después a echar a los Renegados de Mema.

-Es un buen plan- dijo Estoico- Mientras tú vas a la herrería, los demás buscaremos supervivientes y te daremos tiempo hasta que regreses.

Los jinetes montaron en sus dragones, mientras Bocón acompañaría a Estoico por tierra.

-Una última cosa- añadió Estoico- Astrid, acompaña a Hipo por si las cosas se complican.

-No, papá. Es muy peligroso- advirtió Hipo.

-¿Ni por un momento habrás pensado que vas a ir solo, verdad?- dijo Astrid en tono amenazador.

-Soldaditos del amor…- musitó Chusca a su hermano.

Unos misiles volvieron a atravesar el cielo de Mema, dejando a su paso un fino camino de fuego y destrucción. Finalmente colisionaron en unas casas cercanas al centro del pueblo.

Unos hombres de Estoico se dirigieron rápidamente hacia las ruinas que aun estaban en pie, con la intención de buscar gente herida a la que socorrer o algún desafortunado fallecido que encontrar. Mientras, sus dragones se dirigieron a buscar abrevaderos o carros cargados de agua.

En medio de la confusión, el Renegado anteriormente inconsciente, pudo volver a levantarse y desaparecer del lugar. La situación iba de mal en peor, otro número considerado de los atacantes consiguieron entrar por el puerto inferior de la isla y así, poder dividirse y saquear todo lo que pudieran encontrar, al igual que sus compañeros anteriormente.

El castaño finalmente tuvo que dejar que su novia viniera con él. Aunque desde el principio no estaba de acuerdo con la actitud ella que estaba teniendo, pero en el fondo la entendía.

La herrería ya estaba cerca. Por suerte, los Renegados no habían estado en esa zona y no había tantos escombros que esquivar durante el bajo vuelo. Las nubes amenazantes, terminaron por cubrir Mema entera y la lluvia se hizo presente en la isla.

De entre las sombras, un terrible Muerte Susurrante salió a la superficie y se abalanzó hacia Hipo y Desdentado por detrás. No pudieron reaccionar a tiempo, y el dragón los golpeó bruscamente, causando una dolorosa caída precipitándose al suelo. La brusquedad de la caída hizo que Desdentado perdiera su prótesis y levantara el terreno en el que había colisionado. El arnés de seguridad también cedió, e Hipo voló por los aires, hasta chocar contra la pared de la herrería.

Tormenta, que aun estaba en el aire junto a su jinete, movió su cola como un golpe de látigo y disparó sus espinas contra el Muerte Susurrante. Rápidamente con movimientos de serpiente, el dragón volvió al subsuelo para ser invulnerable.

Pasados los minutos y ver que el peligro había pasado de momento, Astrid saltó de Tormenta y se dirigió hacía Hipo para comprobar si estaba bien. El castaño se sentía mareado y aturdido, pero por lo demás solo tenía unos simples rasguños.

-Hipo ¿Estás bien?- dijo la joven vikinga ayudándole a levantarse.

-Estoy bien. Gracias, Astrid.

Desdentado se recuperó rápidamente de la caída. Estaba igual de aturdido que su jinete, pero eso no le importaba demasiado. A su antiguo rival le dio una oportunidad la última vez que se encontraron cara a cara, pero ya veía que siendo ahora el dragón de Alvin las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado. El Furia Nocturna olisqueaba el aire, gruñía por lo bajo mientras se ponía en guardia esperando algo más. Tormenta descendió al lado de Desdentado, ella también sabía que esto no había acabado.

Como no era de extrañar, el Muerte Susurrante no se rendía. Levantaba el terreno por donde pasaba ya fuera el viejo pozo que había al lado de la herrería o pequeñas chozas que reducía a escombros.

Hipo entró rápidamente a la herrería. Por suerte encontró su escudo al lado de la fragua que estaba apagada a esas horas de la noche. Volvió a afuera junto a Astrid que también estaba preparada para el siguiente asalto.

La tierra tembló como si se tratara de un terremoto y los dragones se volvieron más nerviosos. Los jinetes miraron precavidos a sus dos lados, no hubo respuesta. Un silbido se pudo escuchar a lo lejos, como si se tratara de una llamada. ¿Había alguien más con ellos?

Entonces entre las sombras volvió a aparecer el Muerte Susurrante, solo que esta vez más calmado. Una mano se posó en el hocico del dragón, le agradaba estar cerca de su jinete. Era un hombre bastante corpulento, tenía una barba castaña descuidada y sucia. Se podría decir lo mismo de su ropa de cota de maya y sus muñequeras y casco con incrustaciones de dientes de dragón.

Se dejó ver mejor y desenvainó una espada que colgaba en su cintura. Sonrió malévolamente enseñando uno de sus colmillos y después dio una pequeña carcajada.

-Cuanto tiempo…- dijo Alvin melancólico- Ya veo que la vergüenza de Estoico se ha hecho mayor…

-¿Qué haces aquí, Alvin?- preguntó Hipo serio.

-¿Qué que hago aquí? Oh, nada, Hipo. Solo he venido a saludaros ¿No puedo saludar a mis queridos amigos de Mema?- preguntó con un dramatismo demasiado exagerado.

-¿En serio?- dijo Astrid no muy convencida.

-¡Astrid! ¿Eres tú?- volvió a preguntar exagerando demasiado- Veo que sigues siendo igual de guapa… o puede que ahora más…

Astrid dio un fuerte paso hacia delante, Hipo la detuvo poniendo su escudo delante. Esta le miró con resignación, pero intentó calmarse.

-Ya ha habido demasiados muertos. Retírate con tus hombres y no volváis jamás- ordenó Hipo.

-No. Esto solo acaba de empezar.

-Vale, te he dado una oportunidad- dijo Hipo.

El castaño cambió su escudo a modo ballesta y tensó una flecha. Astrid agarró más fuerte la empuñadura de su hacha y Alvin dio una señal a su dragón y este volvió al subsuelo. Tormenta y Desdentado cargaron juntos contra Alvin, que volvió a sonreír. Y de repente el Muerte Susurrante agarró el costado de Desdentado y ascendió al cielo para luego arrojar al Furia Nocturna. Tormenta trató de cogerlo antes de que cayera, pero pesaba demasiado para ella y no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo en el aire. Cayeron al suelo, aunque la caída podía haber sido peor, llegando a ser mortal.

Los jinetes corrieron para ayudar a sus dragones, Hipo disparó varias flechas a la vez para llamar la atención del dragón que quería volver atacar a Desdentado. El Muerte Susurrante lanzó sus oscuras espinas contra Hipo y Astrid. Las que no podían esquivar, el joven jinete protegía a ambos con su escudo.

La Nadder no vio venir a Alvin de entre las sombras y la agarró del cuello hasta levantarla del suelo. Tormenta trató de liberarse y pedir ayuda a Desdentado, pero estaba herido de una pata y le impedía levantarse. El Renegado lanzó a Tormenta por los aires y la malhirió en un ala.

Astrid vio a su pobre Nadder tirada en el suelo vulnerable y sin protección. No lo pensó dos veces y fue a ayudarla. Alvin adivinó las intenciones de la chica que se acercaba rápidamente hacia él. Sus armas chirriaron al chocarse una con la otra. La espada empujó el hacha tratando de que perdiera fuerza. Astrid se alejó unos pasos para ver los puntos ciegos o débiles de Alvin, deslizó su rubio flequillo hacia un lado. El castaño se acercaba por su derecha y golpeó con su escudo la cara del Renegado.

El golpe podía haber dejado inconsciente a cualquiera, o puede que hasta matarlo. Pero con Alvin era diferente, era como un ser maligno e invencible que era imposible infligirle daño cualquiera.

Hipo y Astrid aun sorprendidos por la dureza de Alvin, se bloquearon por un instante, mala idea. Alvin fue lo suficientemente rápido como para coger el escudo de Hipo y disparar una flecha contra el jinete, Astrid saltó delante de su novio y la flecha atravesó su hombro izquierdo.

-¡Astrid!- gritó Hipo cogiéndola en brazos.

Como si de mantequilla se tratase, Alvin dobló el duro escudo de acero por la mitad y lo tiró lejos del él. Tras crujirse el cuello, dio un fuerte puñetazo a Hipo y cayó al lado de Astrid con el labio partido.

Alvin estando ya harto de tanto contratiempo para su propósito, volvió a empuñar su espada y la puso en frente de la joven vikinga para asentar el golpe final.

Astrid cerró fuertemente los ojos, sabía que su muerte estaba cerca y que no podría hacer nada por impedirlo. Aunque lo intentara, ya era tarde por hacer algo. Justo en ese momento pudo oír un grito desesperado de Hipo, poco después ese distinguido sonido agudo de una afilada espada y finalmente solo reinaba la música de la lluvia.

Era extraño, la joven vikinga no sentía dolor alguno, ni siquiera el frío que dicen que se siente al estar muriendo. Volvió a abrir lentamente los ojos, y vio como Hipo había conseguido frenar el golpe mortal dirigido hacia ella, pero por un alto precio. La espada se había hundido en su pecho hasta la empuñadura. Su chaleco se tiñó de un granate oscuro y sus ojos… sus ojos perdieron todo el brillo que el sol podría envidiar.

-¿Sabes una cosa?- rió Alvin por lo bajo- En la lluvia de estrellas pedí un deseo: destruirte, Hipo- Hizo una breve pausa- Dime… ¿Cuál fue el tuyo?- y dicho lo último, dobló rápidamente hacía un lado la espada que aun tenía clavada en el pecho del castaño.

Hipo apretó fuertemente los dientes, no quería aparentarse débil hacia aquel canalla dando algún signo de dolor, sería demasiado victorioso para Alvin. Este al no quedar satisfecho con la reacción del joven vikingo, levantó la espada y la balanceó con desprecio hacia un lado para sacarla de Hipo. Y el joven jinete cayó bruscamente en el suelo.

Un rayo rasgó con su figura el oscuro cielo de la noche y más tarde le acompañó un trueno a lo lejos.

Lagrimas empañaron los ojos de Astrid, su garganta se ahogaba por un nudo que le impedía gritar. La furia y la rabia invadía todo su cuerpo y su fiel hacha, que la pudo encontrar a unos metros de ella, se alzó clamando venganza.

Desdentado a duras penas consiguió levantarse. Sus pupilas se agudizaron como un depredador buscando a su presa en la fría noche. La zarpa le dolía, sí, puede que demasiado, pero eso no le impedía cumplir su cometido. Con un golpe de cola, el Muerte Susurrante se desplomó y cayó por unos instantes al suelo. Desdentado se abalanzó sobre él y le sujetó el cuello. Le miró fríamente con menosprecio. Fue unos segundos que el Muerte Susurrante contaba cómo minutos. Se arrepintió de lo ocurrido, Desdentado por piedad le dejó marchar.

Alvin dio pasos lentos hacia el cuerpo moribundo de Hipo para asentar el golpe final. Una mirada asesina y sedienta de sangre se clavó sobre los verdes ojos del jinete.

-Serás hijo de troll, pedazo de rata come-mugre- insultó Astrid levantándose.

Alvin dio media vuelta. No pudo evitar romper a reírse a grandes carcajadas por las condiciones en la que estaba sus futuros rivales.

-Astrid, no…-consiguió decir Hipo.

¿Qué piensas hacer?- le dijo a Astrid- ¿Enfrentarte a mí?

La joven vikinga se sacó la flecha de un tirón, necesito unos instantes por recuperarse. Otro rayo volvió a caer sobre el cielo de Mema. Con ese poderoso estruendo, la rubia dio un profundo grito de guerra y envistió contra Alvin, con la hoja de su hacha a la vista. Alvin esquivó el ataque sin más, pero Astrid seguía intentándolo. Un golpe por la izquierda, otro por la derecha.

El Renegado considerando que no era más que un simple calentamiento, se puso en guardia con su espada. Desdentado disparó varias veces al Renegado, pero este volteó por el suelo con cada disparo y los esquivó. Astrid con cada golpe que daba, su hacha silbaba, como le estuviera diciendo que no debía rendirse por mucho que le doliera el hombro. Respiró profundamente y con otro grito de guerra y un bestial golpe a la espada de Alvin, la partió en inútiles trozos de acero.

-¡Que sepas que esta hacha me la hizo el mejor herrero de Isla Mema!- gritó.

Alvin estaba totalmente perplejo. ¿De donde había sacado tanta fuerza aquella chica? ¿Tal vez era el valor? ¿Venganza? ¿Las dos cosas a la vez?

Con cada golpe que daba Astrid se volvía aun más fuerte, era como si una voz en su interior le estuviera dando fuerzas para continuar. Alvin retrocedía cada vez más y se acercaban al acantilado. Sus muñequeras eran lo único que le protegían, y ya estaban bastante destrozadas. Cayó un rayo más cerca.

-Esto por nuestros pueblo- golpeó Astrid con el hacha- esto por nuestros dragones- dio un golpe más fuerte- esto por Hipo- golpeó aun más fuerte que antes.

Desdentado gruño por lo bajo y corrió a por Alvin para embestirlo. El Renegado dio otro pequeño paso hacia atrás y pudo ver como unos peñascos se desprendían de la roca y caían por el acantilado.

-¡Y esto…!- dijo Astrid saltando hacia su cara y golpearla con un puñetazo que la desfiguró por unos instantes.

El Furia Nocturna aprovechó la ocasión y lo empujó. Alvin cayó por el acantilado y su figura se perdió entre las sombras de las olas.

-Por todo lo demás…- susurró Astrid exhausta.

Su hombro herido se desangraba, al igual que la pata de Desdentado. El cansancio casi les impedía estar de pie, pero no les importaba en absoluto. Una débil voz llenó los oídos de ambos.

-A… Astrid…- se volvió a escuchar.

La chica de ojos azules dejó caer su hacha al suelo, y acompañada de Desdentado se acercaron rápidamente a Hipo.

Astrid lo levantó lo suficiente de la nuca para verlo mejor. Hacia lo imposible por cerrar la herida, pero era demasiado grave. Maldecía a los dioses. Maldecía a los dioses una y otra vez. Notó que el corazón de su amado se debilitaba por momentos.

-¡Buscaré ayuda!- dijo intentando irse.

-¡No!- dijo Hipo consiguiendo detenerla de un brazo- Ya es tarde para mí, demasiado…

-No…- unas triste lagrimas cayeron por la mejilla de Astrid- No puedes hacerme esto. ¡No puedes hacernos esto!

Desdentado no pudo soportarlo más y él también rompió a llorar. Lo único que podía hacer ya por su jinete era protegerlo de la lluvia desplegando sus alas. Hipo sonrió por el gesto de su dragón.

-Ey, campeón.

El dragón ronroneó triste en señal de respuesta.

-Aun tienes que hacer un último favor por mí.

Desdentado lo miró confuso y otra lágrima cayó por su oscuro rostro.

-Cuida de Astrid. ¿Lo harás por mí?

Desdentado se acercó más a su jinete, Hipo levantó un brazo y lentamente su mano tocó el hocico del oscuro dragón. Ambos cerraron los ojos.

A Astrid le causó más impresión y tristeza la ternura que causaban Hipo y Desdentado. Desvió la mirada por un momento, tenía demasiadas lágrimas para su gusto. Hipo le acarició la mejilla, haciendo que volvería a mirarlo.

-Sé que te lo habré dicho muchas veces, pero…

Entonces el castaño acercó a la rubia tomando su nuca y selló sus labios. Fue un beso sincero, quizás el más sincero que Hipo pudo robarle a Astrid. Ella acarició lentamente su cabello y él aparto el flequillo que tapaba su bello rostro y le regaló el último soplo de su corazón.

-Te quiero…

El joven jinete lentamente fue cerrando los ojos, sus brazos perdieron fuerza y llegaron al suelo. Astrid lo abrazó fuertemente y lloró en su pecho. Suplicó a los dioses que no se lo llevaran, pero ya estaba todo hecho. Un trueno a lo lejos resonó en el cielo.

Unos fuertes pasos se acercaban a ellos. Era los supervivientes del ataque. La gente se quedó en silencio y en ese momento supieron lo que había ocurrido. De entre los vikingos, se abrió paso el jefe de la aldea. Vio a su hijo en un charco de sangre y Astrid y Desdentado llorando enormemente su perdida. Dejó caerse de rodillas al suelo y rompió a llorar. Mocoso, Patapez, los gemelos y Bocón rodearon al pobre hombre que había perdido a su hijo. Astrid abrazó más fuerte el cuerpo de Hipo y dejó salir un potente alarido de tristeza que resonó en la oscuridad de la noche.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**BUENO, ¿QUÉ OS HA PARECIDO? LO SÉ, LO SÉ. ES DEMASIADO TRISTE, PERO LA COSA MEJORARÁ PASANDO LOS CAPÍTULOS. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MIS FICS ;)**

**LILY:**** GRACIAS POR SEGUIR TODOS MIS CAPÍTULOS. ADORO VER QUE A LA GENTE LE GUSTAN MIS FICs. NO ME CONSIDERO UNA GRANDÍSIMA ESCRITORA, PERO HAGO LO QUE PUEDO POR ENTRETENEROS A TODOS LOS LECTORES ;)**

**ALEXA:**** ME ALEGRA MUCHÍSIMO QUE TE GUSTEN MIS HISTORIAS, GRACIAS ;)**

**CTZA7:**** SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO HABER TARDADO TANTO, PERO MI CABEZA NO ES TAN RÁPIDA XD**

**AH, Y RECORDAD: LA MÚSICA HACE NUESTRA PERSONALIDAD, REFLEJA LO QUE PENSAMOS, LO QUE NOS GUSTA; ¿QUÉ SERÍA DEL MUNDO SIN LA MÚSICA?**

**NOS ROCKEAMOS Y LEEMOS.**


End file.
